The present invention generally relates to electronic security systems and, more particularly, to reducing errors in data stored in a memory device and reducing the power consumption by the memory maintaining the data.
Typically, most electronic security systems maintain the combination code and/or other data in a memory storage which requires a constant low power. One example of a system such as this is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,710 to Genest. The storage is usually a random access memory (RAM). The RAM can be maintained in the processor or as a separate integrated circuit chip. However, since there is constant electrical energy applied to the RAM, it is possible for the data maintained in the memory to be unintentionally altered or erased. Various factors may cause this effect. For example, static electricity, atmospheric, interference, cosmic radiation or other high velocity particles may effect the RAM chip. Additionally, since the RAM chip cannot maintain the data in its memory without any current, there is a continuous current drain from the battery, thereby reducing the battery life. This is true for all continuously powered systems, and is typical for an electronic security system.
Thus, there is a need for a security system which does not continuously drain the battery or power source, and whose memory device is not prone to errors due to high velocity particles or other environmental interferences.